RANDOMANIA!
by SHITSHITSHIT
Summary: OK this'll be a story that has chapters that have nothing to do about each other... do you get why the title is like that?
1. Chapter 1

EH HEM okay I would like to say that random. this story is

(this story is random see? But lucky for you I won't put it like that.)

#1Peas and carrots

"No! I! Will! NOT! Eat! My! Carrots!"

Well that was at veggie night. And NOBODY can make him eat his peas and carrots. So Saix with a plan says,

"Eat 'em before I whack them into your mouth then you'll choke and die!"

"Yes sir."

"Whoa Saix you can't be that mean you have to be more gent-" and that was all Marluxia could say before the sound of his face being hit by a claymore sounded the room. Then hit him in the gut which sent him flying out of the room, through the wall,out of the world.

Without a moment of hesitation, Axel gave his opinion,

"Epic!"

Well That was weird. The next chapter will have nothing to do with this one so you don't get confused. So yeh. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Okay If you are reading this you must be trying to make world peace or you like this fanfic.

#2School

Axel walked down the hallway, took a right, did a loopty loop, went left and was in class.

Now if you are wondering why he is doing that, then it's because Zexion was sick of the rest of the organizations' stupidity(not to mention Demyx[No offense if you like Demyx]).

"Okay class open your text books to page 7,162,987"

-Sighs-

"Okay now we will read on the Dewey Decimal System"

"What is that about?"

"Demyx, we are about to learn that."

"When is it lunch time?"

"Demyx if you don't shu-"

"What cheese will we learn about today?"

"Okay that is it! Saix!"

WHAM!

BAM!  
SLAM!

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Now let's go to read-"

'Can I borrow your ointment?"

Well that's the end. So if you know the Dewey Decimal System prove your knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello you are reading this because you like cheese or you just want to. My inspiration for this story is because I was just playing.

#3 Modern Warfare2*

Axel and Roxas were playing MW2* when this guy named chokeUdead came then suddenly everything went downhill.

Every minute chokeUdead got a kill. And if you played it you would know what would happen when you get 25 kill streak. YOU'D GET A TACTICAL NUKE!

Luckily at 24 kills Roxas and Axel ganged up on him and shot him.

But in 5 minutes he had 20 kills (Is That Even POSSIBLE?). Axel getting nervous he said

" Oh crap what the heck am I supposed to d-"

And he was sniped by…FlowersRnice! (Can you guess who that is?)

Then the screen became white.

But when the results came and showed the total chokeUdead had OVER 9,000!

If you don't know who FlowersRnice is it was Marluxia.

chokeUdead was Saix. If you paid attention for some reason I keep showing Saix as a homicidal freak.

And if you don't know what that is homicide is murder.


	4. Chapter 4

SO you're reading this because you like alright.

Please enjoy.

#4 Monopoly

The Org. was pretty bored so they played Monopoly.

So Zexion decided to be the banker. It was all fine until CRASH!

"I've come to defeat the- what the heck is this?"

Sora was surprised to see them playing Monopoly instead of plotting some kind of plan.

"You want join?"

"sure"

So Sora sat down and it was fun until,

*Fart*

Everyone had the expression of,"O_o"

"Lexaeus"

"Sorry I had beans. And a lot of 'em"

I was trying to put more KH characters in it so it wouldn't be just the Org. 13.

How do you know a dog is good to eat?

If it is a purebread.


	5. Chapter 5

Well if you know what kerfuffle is than you must be a walking dictionary…Have a nice read…that didn't sound right.

#5Paintball

Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku were playing paintball.

Axel and Roxas were on the Red team.

Sora and Riku on the Blue.

The score was.

Blue team 15-37 Red team

Why was that you might ask?

A person that has wisdom form can't shoot a paintball?

Well you're right because Sora was afraid of getting hit with a paintball. What about the time he stabbed himself.

What about fighting every single thing in the corner of darkness. He took out the Org. 13. But he can't shoot or get hit by a paintball.

"Sora get your butt up before I shoot you."

"Yes Riku."

Okay he didn't take out all of them. The ones he didn't take out were Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas and I think that's it. So review and find what the word kerfuffle means.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll tell you what the word kerfuffle means at the end of the story. Well don't take this the wrong way but I don't like romances that much. Especially yaoi and yuri. Let's go on with the show.

#6Campfire Story

Well every KH character (Not Disney or Final Fantasy).

So they're on a campout on Destiny Islands.

And Axel is about to start his story.

"I should advise people that get easily scared to leave."

Then half of them walked away except Xemnas ran crying like a baby.

One or two years ago, one dude that was so hooked on pokemon that he made a robot bidoof. He named it BidooF for some odd reason he capitalized the 'f'.

But that night BidooF had a virus. Not a virus that you would get on a computer. But it made him badder than all Xehanort, Xemnas, AND Ansem combined.

He was walking to his master's room and that was it.

When they did an autopsy they found that his brain WAS GONE! MWUAH HA HA HA!

"Whoa where'd the scary laugh come from?"

"that wasn't me"

When everyone turned around. They saw something brown but not to big. But Riku was listening to the story and remembered.

"IT"S BIDOOF!"

So what did you think? SAY YES if you like it say BURN! If you don't.

Kerfuffle means confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

My conclusion is that by the end of the day more than 5 fanfics will be published.

#7… in the Bathroom!

Roxas was walking along. He just drank I dunno maybe 6 or 7 cups of… whatever you want him to drink.

He said ,"I have a diamond (which is the hardest material) Bladder!"

But ended up going anyway.

When he found a bathroom all it had was 2 stalls.

Someone was using the other one but before Roxas could use it he heard.

"OH it's a big one!"

"I gotta PUSH it out!"

"UUUUUUHHHHHH!"

-_plop-_

When the constipated person came out he saw a guy on the ground. That was because he fainted from the smell.

"Poor -fart- guy. He -fart- landed -FART- in the rat turds."

Well I have nothing to say except to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well I have run out of ideas so this is the last chapters.

I would like to say that every word you read you owe me $79.99! And every sentence is $679.99! And EVERY KH character name you read is$10,000,000,008.98! I will tell you how to pay at the end.

#8 The Bet

Roxas and Ventus made a bet. Whoever could beat KH1 fastest, won. The loser had to kiss a person selected from the winner.

Roxas agreed that they would put it on standard mode to be fair and must be playing while the other person is watching.

Ventus slipped it to beginner mode.

After a week Roxas just stared at him beating Ansem for the last time, then the credits rolled by.

"I want you to kiss a Hobo."

"Great. Just great."

Fifteen minutes later Ventus found a hobo and he had to kiss it (You make it a male or female).

Okay for you to pay me you must make a review and favorite this….. and if you don't I'm sure BidooF will come to get your brain.


End file.
